


My Queen

by WildlingGirl



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kings & Queens, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every king needs a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

Caroline crosses her arms at the sight before her. Klaus is sitting in the throne he had installed in the center of the house that had been previously owned by Marcel.  
  
"You're taking the whole 'king of New Orleans' way too literally."  
  
"Don't get like that, love, it will match the new decor."  
  
She sighs. "You know why I'm here.  I'm taking Tyler back."  
  
"You'll have to go to Elijah about that... Tyler did try to kill Hayley. Repeatedly."  
  
"I thought she was  _your_  queen..."  
  
"Every king needs a queen, yes. But that's a spot reserved exclusively for you, love."


End file.
